Fehler
by Sweet-Dreams2
Summary: Sirius hasst seinen kleinen Bruder dermaßen, dass er ihn mit James’ Hilfe und einem Zauber einfach verschwinden lässt! Nachteil? Es war ein Zeitzauber und Harry kann es nun ausbaden.
1. Sirius' Fehler oder wie alles begann

**_Fehler _**

**__**

**Disclaimer: **Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

**Pairing: **Harry Potter/ Regulus Black (ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen:-)

**Warnung: **Slash! AV! Spielt etwa vier Jahre nach OotP und Voldemort ist schon tot(weil die Story schon ohne Voldemort schwer zu schreiben wird).

**Summary: **Sirius hasst seinen kleinen Bruder dermaßen, dass er ihn mit James' Hilfe und einem Zauber einfach verschwinden lässt! Nachteil? Es war ein Zeitzauber und Harry kann es nun ausbaden.

**Kommentar: **Warum habe ich das geschrieben? Ganz einfach! Ich wollte mal ein **sehr** merkwürdiges und **sehr** seltenes Paar nehmen. So als Art Herausforderung für mich selbst. Ich habe also gegrübelt wen ich mir nicht zusammen vorstellen könnte, die allerdings noch nicht zu eklig wären und bin so auf Harry und Regulus gekommen(ich habe wirklich zu viel Freizeit).

* * *

James Potter konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so einen friedlichen Sonntag erlebt hatte.

Da es in dieser Woche keine Angriffe von Seiten Du-weißt-schon-wen gegeben hatte, musste er zu seinem Glück weder Überstunden in der Aurorenabteilung noch einen Auftrag für Dumbledore ausführen.

Er mochte Dumbledore, doch manchmal übertrieb er gewaltig.

Sicherlich waren es gefährliche Zeiten, doch deswegen musste er nicht jedes Wochenende zum Hippogreif- Rennen nach Wales apparieren, weil sich dort Lucius Malfoy befand.

Auch sein kleiner Sohn Harry schlief einmal friedlich und brüllte nicht andauernd, worüber James sehr froh war, da er schon kurz davor gewesen war einen Schweigezauber über seinen Sohn zu sprechen.

Seine Frau Lily besuchte soeben ihre Eltern, obwohl auch ihre Schwester Petunia anwesend sein würde.

Das war der Grund gewesen, warum James nicht mitgegangen war.

Er hasste ihre Schwester und ihre Schwester hasste ihn.

Zu seiner Freude hatte sie Harry hier gelassen, denn unter keinen Umständen wollte er Harry in der Nähe dieser grässlichen Frau wissen.

Er verwarf die Gedanken an Petunia Dursley, während er sich gemütlich in seinem Liegestuhl zurücklehnte und die Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht genoss.

Er liebte es einfach in seinem Garten zu liegen und nichts zu tun.

Außer dem Gezwitscher der Vögel und den verzweifelten Versuchen seines alten Katers Bobby diese zu fangen, war es ruhig.

Hätte ihm jemand zu Zeiten Hogwarts erzählt, dass er einmal die Ruhe genießen würde, hätte er diesen in einen Frosch verwandelt.

Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich wie man sich durch ein eigenes Kind ändern konnte.

Zwar störte Sirius ein wenig sein neues Ich, doch indem er dreimal wöchentlich mit ihm um die Häuser zog(so lange kein Auftrag anstand), beruhigte er den Animagus etwas.

James wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich zwei laute Stimmen in seinem Haus miteinander streiten hörte.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht," murmelte James sarkastisch, bevor er sich aus seiner gemütlichen Lage aufrichtete und das Haus durch die Terrassentür betrat.

Vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer standen zwei seiner besten Freunde: Sirius Black und Remus Lupin.

So sehr er die beiden mochte, wollte er nicht, dass sie mit ihren ewigen Streiterein Harry aufweckten.

„Seid gefälligst leiser," zischte James, „Harry schläft und wenn ihr ihn aufweckt, dann..."

Wie auf Kommando drang lautes Babygeschrei aus Harrys Zimmer.

„Ganz großartig," grummelte James.

Nun würde Harry wieder stundenlang ohne Unterbrechung schreien und er konnte seinen friedlichen Sonntag vergessen.

„Ich gehe schon," bot Remus mit schuldbewusster Miene an, „Versuch du derweil Padfoot zu überzeugen, dass er **nicht** seinen Bruder umbringen kann."

„Was will er?", fragte James entsetzt und beobachtete Remus, der sich den Schweiß mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers von der Stirn wischte.

Warum trug er eigentlich einen Pullover im Hochsommer?

Manchmal verstand er den Werwolf wirklich nicht.

„Frag ihn selbst," meinte Remus, klopfte James freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und verschwand danach in Harrys Zimmer.

„Padfoot, sag mir bitte, dass Moony wieder einmal übertreibt," bat James.

Er kannte Sirius' Hass auf seinen kleinen Bruder, doch er würde diesen niemals töten oder zu mindestens hoffte er das.

Sirius ignorierte ihn und ging stattdessen in die Küche um sich ein kühles Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen.

Er öffnete die Dose und trank sie ohne einmal abzusetzen aus.

„Sirius," versuchte es James nun drängender, nachdem er seinem besten Freund in die Küche gefolgt war.

„Weißt du was dieser kleine Drecksack gemacht hat?", fragte Sirius und warf die leere Dose achtlos auf den Boden, „Er hat meine Wohnung abgebrannt und ich kann keinen Zauber an ihr verwenden, denn falls du dich erinnerst war es eine Muggel- Wohnung. Die Feuerwehr war dort und es steht sogar in den Muggel- Zeitungen...Ich war gerade im Cafe gegenüber. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Bedienung von der ich dir erzählt habe? Ich war ganz knapp davor sie ins Bett zu bekommen und..."

„Warum glaubst du, dass es Regulus war?", unterbrach ihn James, „Es könnte genauso gut ein Kabelbrand oder etwas anderes gewesen sein. Du kennst doch Muggel- Wohnungen. Da kann alles mögliche passieren..." Er beobachtete Sirius, der soeben eine Zigarettenpackung aus seiner Hosentasche holte, „...Vielleicht war es auch eine deiner Zigaretten, die du überall liegen lässt."

„Ich habe ihn gesehen," erwiderte Sirius und zündete sich eine Zigarette an, „Ich habe diese kleine Pest gesehen, wie er in der Menschenmasse verschwunden ist. Er und noch so ein paar Todesser. Er fand das sicherlich sehr amüsant meine Wohnung zu zerstören...Ich kann jetzt bei Peter wohnen, weil ein gewisser Jemand mich nicht in seiner Wohnung haben will." Den Schluss des Satzes hatte er zu Harrys Zimmer gerufen.

„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt," verteidigte sich Remus, der mit dem schreienden Harry in seinen Armen zu ihnen kam, „Ich kann diesen Gestank nicht ertragen. Hör auf zu rauchen und du kannst jederzeit einziehen."

James nahm Harry an sich und blickte gleichzeitig missmutig auf Sirius' Zigarette.

„Keine Zigaretten in der Nähe meines Sohnes," sagte er mahnend und nach kurzem Protest drückte sie Sirius in einem Blumentopf aus.

James quittierte dies nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und versuchte sich lieber nicht Lilys Reaktion vorzustellen, wenn sie das entdeckte.

„Und weißt du noch letzten Monat?", fragte Sirius um das Thema wieder zu Regulus zurückzubringen, „Erinnerst du dich an den Tod Emmas? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass **er** sie getötet hat und nicht nur weil sie ein Halbblut ist. Er wusste, dass ich mich für sie interessiere."

„Ich weiß," seufzte James, „Ich weiß, dass er sie getötet hat...Im Übrigen hieß sie Emily!"

„Regulus ist ein kleiner dreckiger Todesser," brüllte Sirius, wodurch Harry nur noch lauter zu schreien begann, „Und jetzt hat er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass er unbedingt mein Leben ruinieren muss."

„Trotzdem kannst du ihn nicht töten," sagte Remus aufbrausend, „Er ist immer noch dein Bruder und außerdem willst du doch nicht wegen diesem Idioten in Askaban landen."

„Ich will ihn nicht töten," widersprach Sirius genauso laut, „Ich will ihn nur loswerden."

„Und ich will, dass ihr sofort zu streiten aufhört," mischte sich James ein, „Sonst beruhigt sich Harry niemals."

Er konnte es schon nicht mehr hören.

Seit der Sache mit der peitschenden Weide und Snape schafften sie es keine fünf Minuten ohne dass sie sich nicht stritten.

Meistens war es nur wegen Kleinigkeiten, aber wenn sie einmal begonnen hatten, hörten sie so schnell nicht mehr auf.

„Tut uns leid," murmelte die beiden schuldbewusst.

Sie schenkten sich nur noch bösartige Blicke, doch ansonsten blieben sie ruhig.

„Sirius, ist dir das ernst?", fragte James interessiert, „Du willst ihn wirklich loswerden, aber ihn nicht töten?"

„Ganz recht," bestätigte Sirius, worauf Remus mit den Augen rollte, sich jedoch jeden weiteren Kommentar ersparte.

„Es gibt da einen Zauber," erklärte James zögerlich, „Ich habe ihn in einen von Lilys Bücher entdeckt...Er lässt jemanden verschwinden!"

„Erzähl mehr," bat Sirius nun sehr interessiert und ignorierte Remus' entsetzten Blick.

„Die Person an der der Zauber angewandt wird, verschwindet dorthin wo sie den Anwender des Zaubers nie wieder stören wird," erklärte James, „Der Zauber ist auch ziemlich simpel. Man braucht nur einen persönlichen Gegenstand der Person, die verschwinden soll."

„Das habe ich," sagte Sirius stolz, „Ich habe Regulus' Armbanduhr!"

„Wie kommst du zu der?", fragte James verwirrt.

„Habe sie ihn im letzten Schuljahr gestohlen," antwortete Sirius ausweichend.

„Dann könnten wir den Zauber durchführen," sagte James und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich Harry in seinen Armen endlich beruhigte und einschlief.

„Moment," unterbrach Remus die beiden Zauberer, „Das könnt ihr nicht tun. Dieser Zauber ist bestimmt illegal."

„Als ob uns das jemals aufgehalten hätte," erwiderte Sirius grinsend.

„Hierbei geht es aber nicht um kindische Streiche," sagte Remus mit fester Stimme, „Du kannst damit ein Leben zerstören."

„Moony, beruhig dich," bat James, „Es ist Notwehr. Du weißt selbst, dass Regulus im letzten Jahr alles getan hat um Sirius zu schaden. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Vorfall mit dem Motorrad vor vier Monaten?"

„Trotzdem," beharrte Remus, „Ihr kennt die Auswirkungen und Folgen nicht...Vielleicht versucht Sirius einfach mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Gute Idee," sagte Sirius sarkastisch, „Und Dumbledore versucht einfach mal mit Voldemort zu sprechen. Das löst nämlich immer alle Probleme."

„Ich bin hierbei wirklich auf Sirius' Seite," meinte James, „Wenn Regulus so weiter macht, könnte Sirius bald..."

„Bitte! Wie ihr wollt," zischte Remus und schritt zornig ins Wohnzimmer.

Er warf ein wenig Flohpulver in den Kamin und das Feuer verfärbte sich sofort grün.

„Aber ich will mit dem nichts zu tun haben," sagte Remus und verschwand in einer grünen Flamme.

James und Sirius blickten ihn kurz verwirrt nach, bevor James fragte: „Hast du die Uhr hier?"

„Nein, sie liegt noch bei Peter," antwortete Sirius.

„Hol sie und wir können den Zauber durchführen, bevor Moony seine Meinung nochmals ändert und uns aufhalten will," sagte James.

„Bin gleich wieder da," grinste Sirius und mit einem Knall verschwand er.

James trug seinen schlafenden Sohn in dessen Zimmer und legte ihn in seine Wiege.

Harry machte nur ein schmatzendes Geräusch, doch wachte zum Glück nicht auf.

James hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er einen Knall aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte, der Sirius' Rückkehr meldete.

Wenigstens würde Sirius nach diesem Zauber wieder ruhiger schlafen können.

Moony übertrieb manchmal wirklich mit seiner Vorsicht.

Sie schadeten doch niemanden mit diesem Zauber, oder?

* * *

**Etwa 19 Jahre später**

„Remus, ich kann meine Notizen nicht finden," rief Harry verzweifelt und lief suchend durch Grimmauldplace.

Er durfte sie nicht schon wieder verloren haben.

Seine Ausbilder interessierte es nicht, dass er Voldemort vernichtet hatte.

Sie hatten es ihm oft genug weißgemacht, dass sie bei ihm keine Ausnahme machen würden.

Wenn er Auror werden wollte, musste er auch etwas dafür tun.

Verzweifelt durchsuchte er sämtliche Schubladen seines Zimmers, doch er fand sie einfach nicht.

„Suchst du die?", fragte Remus und wedelte mit einigen Blätter, während er Harrys Zimmer betrat.

„Genau, die brauche ich. Du bist mein Lebensretter," sagte Harry und riss ihm regelrecht die Blätter aus der Hand.

Er stopfte sie in seinen Rucksack und fragte dann ein wenig kleinlaut: „Hast du auch zufällig meinen Zauberstab gesehen?"

„Im Salon," antwortete Remus genervt, „Du solltest wirklich besser auf deine Sachen aufpassen. Auch wenn Voldemort nicht mehr lebt, gibt es doch viele ehemalige Todesser, die..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß," unterbrach ihn Harry und stürmte aus seinem Zimmer.

Seit seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts wohnte er mit Remus im Grimmauldplace, den Sirius an sie beide und eine Hexe namens Melinda vererbt hatte.

Jedoch wussten weder Harry noch Remus wer diese Melinda sein sollte und da Sirius auch keinen Nachnamen erwähnt hatte, schlossen sie es auf Sirius' merkwürdigen Humor.

Sie hatten es sogar geschafft, dass Grimmauldplace die gleiche familiäre Wärme wie der Fuchsbau ausstrahlte.

Hauptsächlich weil sie sämtliche Einrichtungsgegenstände und die Farben der Wände erneuert hatten.

Nur den Wandteppich im Salon und Mrs. Blacks Portrait konnten sie wegen den Dauerklebeflüche nicht entfernen, doch mit der Zeit hatten sie sich an Mrs. Blacks Geschrei gewöhnt und hörten es kaum mehr.

Harry fand seinen Zauberstab unter einer offenen Packung Chips und einigen Quidditch- Magazine.

Manchmal glaubte er fast, dass Remus recht hatte, wenn er Harry als unordentlich bezeichnete.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Rucksack und überlegte ob er noch irgendetwas vergessen hatte.

Er dachte lange nach, doch ihm fiel nichts mehr ein.

Er musste jetzt also nur noch warten bis Seamus soweit war.

Der Ire hatte sich ebenfalls dazu entschlossen Auror zu werden und weil er nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern in Dublin wohnen wollte, hatte ihm Harry angeboten, dass er doch in Grimmauldplace einziehen könnte.

Denn Platz hatten sie wahrlich genug und nach kurzem Überlegen hatte der Ire nachgegeben.

„Seamus," rief Harry in das obere Stockwerk, „Bist du bald so weit?"

„Gleich," rief Seamus zurück und Harry hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch, das nur bedeutete, dass der Ire schon wieder über seine Reisetasche gestolpert war.

Es war nichts neues mehr, denn immerhin passierte dies jeden Tag.

„_Abschaum, Verräter..."_, begann Mrs. Black von unten zu schreien.

Offensichtlich hatte Harry sie unabsichtlich aufgeweckt.

„_Schande über euch...,_" kreischte Mrs. Black, doch auf einmal verlor ihre Stimme die Boshaftigkeit und sie sagte freundlich: „_Guten Tag!_"

Harry schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, der sich darüber wunderte, da Remus und Seamus mit verwirrten Gesichtsaudrücken die Treppe hinunter stiegen.

„_Wie geht es dir?_", fragte Mrs. Black entzückt, „_Willst du mich vor dem Abschaum retten? Das ist der Grund warum ich dich immer lieber hatte. Du bist es würdig meinen Namen zu tragen..."_

Eine tiefe Männerstimme unterbrach Mrs. Black, doch sie konnten nicht den genauen Wortlaut verstehen.

„Wer ist dort unten?", fragte Seamus verwirrt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er vorsorglich seinen Zauberstab zog.

Seamus und Remus taten es ihm gleich und so leise wie möglich gingen sie die alte Treppe hinunter.

Vor Mrs. Blacks Portrait stand ein junger Mann in etwa ihrem Alter.

Remus' Augen weiteten sich in Schock und Harry blieb beinahe die Luft weg.

Der Mann erinnerte ihn sehr an seinen verstorbenen Patenonkel, auch wenn die Augen des Mannes wesentlich kälter waren und ihn ein wenig an Malfoys erinnerten.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein," hauchte Remus geschockt und betrachtete den Mann ausgiebig, „Das darf nicht wahr sein."

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte der Mann wütend.

„_Das sind sie. Der Abschaum! Halbblüter," _erklärte Mrs. Black ungewöhnlich ruhig.

„Was habt ihr mit meinem Haus gemacht?", fragte der Mann und blickte angewidert auf die hellen Farben und die buntgemischten Möbel.

„Dein Haus?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Harry," wisperte Remus, „Das ist Regulus Black!"

TBC


	2. Aus der Traum

**_Fehler _**

**Disclaimer: **Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

**Pairing: **Harry Potter/ Regulus Black (ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen:-)

**Warnung: **Slash! AU! Spielt etwa vier Jahre nach OotP und Voldemort ist schon tot(weil die Story schon ohne Voldemort schwer zu schreiben wird).

**Summary: **Sirius hasst seinen kleinen Bruder dermaßen, dass er ihn mit James' Hilfe und einem Zauber einfach verschwinden lässt! Nachteil? Es war ein Zeitzauber und Harry kann es nun ausbaden.

**Kommentar: **Hier haben wir das zweite Kapitel. Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit ziemlich im Stress. Ich versuche aber den nächsten Teil etwas schneller zu schreiben.

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer DarkStrike, Leony, Queen of Nightfever, mrsgaladriel, auxia, Kiina, xerperus, Kylyen, ShadeFleece, shila848, Tash, LSF, Riddle-Gin-Riddle, Arwen, RiahBlack, Carys L., Truemmerlotte, Altron, Kirilein, Ito-kun, yaoilovergirl, , Sirius, ZoeyBlack und Séverine.

- yaoilovergirl: Sicher schreibe ich die noch weiter.

- Kirilein: Jetzt!

- Altron: Richtig, er ist im selben Alter wie Harry, aber den Rest verrate ich noch nicht.

**- **Truemmerlotte: Danke!

**- **Carys L.: Großteils behalte ich den Überblick, doch manchmal verwechsle ich es schon, aber wenn ich Glück habe, fällt mir das schon auf, bevor ich es veröffentliche.

* * *

„Woher kennen sie mich?", fragte der Mann und musterte Remus mit einem gleichgültigen Blick.

„_Mein **wahrer** Sohn ist zu mir zurück gekehrt,"_ erklärte Mrs. Black stolz, „_Er wird euch nun aus dem Haus meiner Ahnen werfen, das ihr so unachtsam beschmutzt habt."_

Harry bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie Seamus einige Treppen rückwärts ging.

Dem Iren gefiel die merkwürdige Situation wohl überhaupt nicht.

Sein Blick wirkte so ängstlich, als ob er befürchtete, dass nun alle Verstorbenen inklusive Voldemort in ihrem Haus auftauchen könnten.

„Woher kennen sie mich?", wiederholte der Mann nun mit einer drohenderen Stimme.

Er griff in die Innentasche seines Umhangs, doch schon kurz danach blickte er sich suchend in der Eingangshalle um.

Harry konnte sogar schwören, dass der Mann nun ein wenig panisch wirkte.

„Keinen Zauberstab?", vermutete Remus, der sich noch flüchtig erinnern konnte, dass Sirius' kleinerer Bruder seinen Zauberstab immer in der Innentasche seines Umhanges aufbewahrt hatte.

Zu oft mussten sie sich mit diesem in ihrer Hogwarts- Zeit duellieren.

„_Natürlich besitzt er einen Zauberstab_," warf Mrs. Black mit ihrer stolzen Stimme ein, „_Er ist ein hervorragender Zauberer."_

„Aber er hat ihn nicht dabei," Remus klang ungewöhnlich schadenfroh, was Harry doch ein wenig verwirrte.

Der Werwolf gehörte zwar zu den freundlichsten Menschen die er kannte, aber Schadenfreude hatte er bei diesem noch nie gesehen.

Als ob Remus seinen Blick spüren konnte, wandte sich dieser zu ihm.

„Harry," wisperte er und wies mit seinen Augen auf den unbekannten Mann.

Harry brauchte eine Weile bis er Remus' stumme Bitte verstand, doch sofort danach hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Mann.

„_Regulus, pass auf_," schrie Mrs. Black, doch da hatte Harry schon einen Stupor- Zauber auf den Mann geschossen und dieser fiel bewusstlos auf den Boden.

„_Ihr Abschaum! Wie konntet ihr es wagen? Ihr miesen..."_ Remus unterbrach Mrs. Blacks Geschrei indem er die Vorhänge um ihr Portrait schloss.

„Seamus," Remus wandte sich nun an den Iren, der das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatte, „Ruf Dumbledore."

Seamus nickte flüchtig, bevor er an ihnen vorbei in die Küche lief.

Remus kniete sich neben dem bewusstlosen jungen Mann und schob dessen linken Ärmel ein wenig in die Höhe.

Harry beobachtete verwirrt, wie Remus fassungslos über die blasse Haut streichelte.

„Kein Mal," murmelte Remus, „Kein Mal...aber er ist es."

„Remus," sprach ihn Harry vorsichtig an, „Was tust du da?"

„Er hat kein Mal," erklärte Remus und fuhr ungläubig über die blasse Haut von Regulus' Unterarm, „Ihm fehlt das dunkle Mal."

„Voldemort ist tot," erinnerte ihn Harry zögerlich, „Kein Todesser hat mehr ein dunkles Mal."

„Aber er kommt nicht aus dieser Zeit," murmelte Remus und ließ von Regulus' Hand ab.

Er betrachtete den bewusstlosen Körper noch kurz, bevor er sich aufrichtete und mit einem flüchtigen „Ich muss meinen Zauberstab holen" die Treppe hinauf verschwand.

Harry blickte ihm nur kurz nach, bevor sein Blick wieder auf den bewusstlosen Zauberer fiel.

Da dieser nun seine Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte man ihn ohne Probleme für einen Doppelgänger von Sirius halten.

Sie besaßen definitiv die selben Gesichtszüge, die selbe Form von Mund und Nase und selbst die Haare waren gleich, obwohl Regulus' nur bis zu den Schultern reichten.

Sirius hatte niemals erwähnt, dass sie sich so ähnelten.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Küchentür aufsprang und Dumbledore dicht gefolgt von Seamus die Eingangshalle betrat.

Dumbledore wirkte müde und kraftlos, doch sobald er den bewusstlosen Körper sah, schienen seine Kräfte zurückzukehren.

„Regulus?", fragte er ungläubig und mied Harrys Blick indem er weiterhin auf den bewusstlosen Körper starrte.

„Er ist es," bestätigte Remus, während er die Treppen hinunterstieg.

„Wie kann das sein?", wollte Dumbledore wissen und sah Remus mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick an, als ob er diesen dafür verantwortlich machen wollte.

„Da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher," antwortete Remus ehrlich, „Ich habe eine Vermutung, aber um diese zu bestätigen, müsste ich etwas in Lilys alten Bücher nachlesen."

Dumbledore runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und blickte nochmals zu Regulus, bevor er zustimmend nickte.

„Triff dich in einer halben Stunde mit Hagrid vor Gringotts," bat Dumbledore, „Er wird dir den Schlüssel überreichen."

Harry blickte verwirrt zu den beiden Zauberer.

Jahrelang erzählten sie ihm immer, dass Voldemort das Haus seiner Eltern vollkommen zerstört hatte, weswegen er dort auch nicht einziehen konnte und nun sollte es noch Bücher von seiner Mutter geben?

„Deine Eltern besaßen ein zweites Gringotts Verließ," erklärte Remus auf seine unausgesprochene Frage, „Kurz bevor sie untertauchten, verwahrten sie in diesem etliche Wertgegenstände und persönliche Dinge auf. Sie wollten sie erst nach Kriegsende wieder holen."

„Und warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?", beschwerte sich Harry, „Als ihr Sohn müsste ich doch Anrecht auf dieses Verließ haben! Ihr wusstet doch alle wie gern ich mehr über sie wissen wollte. Persönliche Gegenstände hätten mir dabei sicher geholfen oder dachtet ihr, dass klein Harry das nicht verkraftet? Hatten sie irgendein dunkles Geheimnis? Gehörten sie einer Sekte an und verteilten Flugblätter am Flughafen?"

Es würde ihn nicht sonderlich überraschen.

Jahrelang hatte man ihm auch erzählt was für ein toller Mensch sein Vater gewesen war und dann hatte er in der fünften Klasse durch Snapes Denkarium den wahren James kennen gelernt.

Eine Person mit der er sich niemals angefreundet hätte, wenn sie gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen wären.

„Falsch," sagte Remus ernst, „Du hast kein Anrecht auf dieses Verließ...zu mindestens noch nicht."

Auf Harrys verwirrten Blick erklärte er: „Deine Eltern haben vertraglich festgesetzt, dass falls ihnen etwas passieren sollte, du erst mit 25 Jahren Zugriff auf das Verließ erhältst. Einzige Ausnahme besteht bei einer Heirat mit einer reinblütigen Familie, denn dann gilt das Verließ als Mitgift."

„Mitgift?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Natürlich," antwortete Remus, „Bei Familien wie den Weasleys ist es nicht üblich, aber wenn du dich zum Beispiel in die Malfoy Familie einheiraten würdest..."

„**Das** würde ich nicht tun," unterbrach ihn Harry sofort und Seamus nickte daraufhin zustimmend.

Als ob er mit dieser Familie etwas zu tun haben wollte.

Lucius Malfoy befand sich seit vier Jahren im Gefängnis von Askaban, Narcissa Malfoy hatte den Fall des dunklen Lords nicht verkraftet und saß seit dem in der psychiatrischen Abteilung des St.Mungo's und Harrys ehemaliger Rivale Draco Malfoy stand unter Bewährung nachdem man bei seinem Strafverfahren Gnade walten hat lassen.

Die Malfoys gehörten somit nicht zu Harrys bevorzugten Gesprächspartnern.

„Das was auch nur ein Beispiel," sagte Remus.

Harry bemerkte wie Seamus andauernd nervös auf seine Armbanduhr blickte.

Er wusste, was den Iren plagte.

Sie würden viel zu spät in ihren Kurs kommen und dabei hatte man sie erst vor kurzem wegen ihrer dauernden Verspätungen ermahnt.

„Ihr müsst nicht hier bleiben," sagte Remus mit ernster Stimme, „Geht ruhig. Albus und ich schaffen das schon."

„Ich werde Severus bitten ein Auge auf Regulus zu werfen," überlegte Dumbledore, „Er dürfte heute keinen Unterricht haben."

„Das müssen sie nicht. Das kann ich auch tun," sagte Harry schnell, dem der Gedanke an Snape in seinem Haus überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Seit seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts hatte er diesen nicht mehr gesehen und das störte ihn überhaupt nicht.

Manche hatten erwartet, dass Snape nach seiner Ernennung zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, etwas erträglicher werden würde, doch diese wurden maßlos enttäuscht.

Snape war zwar, so ungern es Harry zugab, ein brillanter Professor für dieses Fach und konnte ohne Probleme mit Remus konkurrieren, doch seine ewigen Beleidigungen gegen gewisse Schüler störten seinen Unterricht doch sehr.

Soweit Harry von Colin Creeveys jüngeren Bruder Dennis wusste, unterrichtete er immer noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und hatte sich dabei kein bisschen verändert.

Es verging kein Tag an dem Gryffindor keine Punkte verlor und Slytherin dafür etliche erhielt.

„Nein Harry," sagte Dumbledore traurig lächelnd, „Du hast genug für uns getan. Kümmere dich nun um dich."

„Aber...", wollte Harry beginnen, doch Seamus unterbrach ihn einfach in dem sich der Ire freundlich von Dumbledore verabschiedete und Harry an seinem Arm aus dem Haus zerrte.

„Du kannst es dir nicht leisten zu fehlen," zischte er Harry zu, als dieser wieder das Haus betreten wollte.

Durch Seamus' Worte blieb Harry inmitten der Bewegung stehen.

Der Ire hatte recht mit dem was er sagte.

Er konnte es sich nicht leisten zu fehlen, doch andererseits befand sich soeben Sirius' kleiner Bruder in seinem Haus.

Normalerweise hätte seine Neugier gesiegt und er wäre einfach nicht von Dumbledores Seite gewichen, bis dieser ihn aufgeklärt hätte, doch etwas ließ ihn dieses Mal zögern.

Voldemort existierte nicht mehr, also konnte Regulus plötzliches Erscheinen auch nichts mit diesem zu tun haben.

Er würde seine berufliche Zukunft aufs Spiel setzen, obwohl es nicht einmal für eine gute Sache wäre.

Es wäre einfach nur um seine Neugier zu stillen.

„Harry, komm schon," drängte Seamus.

Harry warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Grimmauldplace, bevor er sich zu Seamus wandte und diesen beruhigend zulächelte.

„Merlin sei Dank," sagte Seamus und disapparierte vor Harrys Augen.

Der Ire hatte dabei aber nicht auf die Muggel geachtet und so musste Harry zuerst das Gedächtnis eines kleinen Schulmädchen löschen, bevor er Seamus folgen konnte.

Er apparierte direkt vor den Hörsaal für die Aurorenausbildung, der sich nur wenige Schritte von der tatsächlichen Aurorenabteilung befand.

Man hatte diesen so nahe an die Abteilung gebaut, damit die Schüler ab und zu einen Blick auf das wahre Leben eines Aurors werfen konnten.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass er einige Minuten zu spät kam, was für ihn wohl auch der Grund war, warum Seamus nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Er atmete nochmals tief durch, bevor er in den Hörsaal trat und sofort sämtliche Blicke auf sich spürte.

Er erkannte Seamus, der sich in der hintersten Reihe neben den koreanischen Austauschschüler hinein gequetscht hatte.

„Mister Potter," grüßte ihn sein Ausbilder Professor Perrick kühl.

„Tut mit leid für die Verspätung, Professor," entschuldigte sich Harry und wollte schon zu dem einzigen freien Platz gehen, doch Professor Perrick legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drehte diesen bestimmt zu sich.

„Sie sind nicht zu spät, Mister Potter," sagte Professor Perrick mit einem unheilbringenden Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

Harry blickte verwirrt zur Eingangstür, über dieser die goldene Sanduhr schwebte, die den Beginn und das Ende jeder Unterrichtsstunde anzeigte.

Der Sand rieselte längst, also musste die Stunde schon begonnen haben.

„Sie können gar nicht zu spät sein, Mister Potter," fügte Professor Perrick hinzu, „Denn niemand kann zu spät zu seinem Aurortraining kommen, wenn er nicht dazu gehört."

„Bitte?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden," sagte Professor Perrick, „Sie sind nicht mehr für das Training zu gelassen. Diese Entscheidung wurde von meinen Kollegen und mir einstimmig beschlossen. Also, Mister Potter. Dort ist die Tür," Perrick wies unnötigerweise auf die Tür, „Leben sie wohl!"

„Aber...aber das können sie nicht machen," protestierte Harry, „Sie können mich nicht einfach hinauswerfen."

„Mister Potter, sie stören meinen Unterricht," sagte Perrick kühl.

„Schön! Sehr schön," knurrte Harry und stürmte wutentbrannt aus dem Hörsaal, bevor er die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zuwarf.

Er würde nach dem Unterricht noch einmal mit Professor Perrick sprechen.

Er wusste genau, dass sie ihn ohne einen Grund nicht hinaus werfen konnten und er würde sich sogar bei Fudges Nachfolgerin Ministerin Amelia Bones beschweren, wenn Perrick ihn nicht wieder in seinen Kurs nahm.

„Harry?", sprach ihn plötzlich eine ihm bekannte Stimme an und als er hochblickte, sah er direkt in das überraschte Gesicht Kingsley Shacklebolts.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte ihn der schwarze Zauberer verwirrt, „Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?"

„Perrick hat mich rausgeschmissen," antwortete Harry bitter.

„Aber das ist doch nicht so schlimm," beruhigte ihn Kingsley, „In ein paar Minuten wird er dich sicher wieder reinholen. Was hast du getan? Geschwätzt? Du weißt doch, dass er das überhaupt nicht gerne sieht. Ich habe dich vor ihm gewarnt."

„Nein," korrigierte Harry, „Er hat mich ganz aus dem Kurs geworfen."

Kingsleys überraschtes Gesicht, verwandelte sich schnell in einen Ausdruck puren Entsetzen.

„Warum?", fragte er geschockt.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern!  
Er wusste es doch selbst nicht, denn ein paar Verspätungen waren noch lange kein Grund jemanden aus dem Ausbildungskurs zu werfen.

„Er kann dich nicht rauswerfen," sagte Kingsley nachdenklich, „Sicher ist nicht jeder für das Aurorsein geeignet, aber es muss einen wirklichen Grund geben um jemanden rauszuwerfen...Als ich meine Ausbildung machte, haben sie ein Mädchen namens Michelle Nicks hinausgeworfen, weil sie andauernd behauptete sie sei die Wiedergeburt Rapunzels. Ich denke sie sitzt heute noch in St. Mungo's!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich so etwas ähnliches mal von mir behauptet habe," überlegte Harry.

„Du musst unbedingt mit ihm reden," sagte Kingsley nachdrücklich, „Jemanden wie dich brauchen wir in unserer Abteilung."

„Jemand wie mich?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass niemand in unserer Abteilung gegen Voldemort gekämpft und noch dazu gewonnen hat," erklärte Kingsley und blickte ihn mit einem beinahe väterlichen Stolz in den Augen an.

Nach Sirius' Tod hatte sich Harry ziemlich mit Kingsley Shacklebolt angefreundet und dieser sah ihn nun fast schon als eine Art Sohn an, da er selbst keine Kinder hatte und Harry für ihn am ehesten einem Sohn glich.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass das nicht eure neue Aufnahmeprüfung geworden ist," scherzte Harry und auch Kingsley konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Noch nicht," gluckste Kingsley, „Aber es kann noch kommen."

„Wie auch immer," sagte Harry wieder ernst, „Ich wollte sowieso nach der Stunde mit Perrick reden."

Kingsley warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine silberne Taschenuhr und sagte: „Das dauert aber noch eine Weile. Was willst du bis zum Ende der Stunde tun?"

„Ich werde hier warten," antwortete Harry, „Vielleicht ordne ich auch meine Notizen."

„Komm doch mit in mein Büro," schlug Kingsley vor, „Dann wäre dir nicht so langweilig und außerdem könntest du mir bei etwas helfen."

„Ich bin kein Auror," erinnerte ihn Harry, „Ich bezweifle, dass ich dir helfen könnte."

„Unsinn," meinte Kingsley zuversichtlich, „Dafür musst du kein Auror sein. Es reicht wenn du in Hogwarts warst."

Zwar verstand Harry nicht wirklich, was Kingsley damit meinte, doch es war allemal besser als den Rest der Stunde auf dem kalten Steinboden zu sitzen.

Er folgte dem Auror in die Aurorenabteilung und erhielt dabei von den meisten anwesenden Auroren eine freundliche Begrüßung zugerufen.

„Harry! Wie geht's?", rief ihm Alicia Spinnet über den halben Raum zu.

„Sehr gut," rief er zurück und winkte ihr nochmals zu, bevor er Kingsley in dessen Bürozelle folgte.

Die Fahndungsfotos von Sirius waren längst gegen die von anderen Zauberer getauscht worden und als Harry an einem Bild von Pansy Parkinson vorbeiging, zeigte ihm diese den Mittelfinger.

„Beachte sie gar nicht, Harry," meinte Kingsley, „Sie ist immer so. Aber man gewöhnt sich mit der Zeit, nicht wahr Pan?"

Er lächelte dem Bild zu, das sich daraufhin beleidigt umdrehte und man nur noch ihre schwarzen Haare erkennen konnte.

„Seit wann bist du für die Bewährungsüberwachungen zuständig?", erkundigte sich Harry verwirrt, als er auf Kingsleys Schreibtisch die Akte von Draco Malfoy entdeckte.

„Ein paar Jahren schon," antwortete Kingsley beiläufig, „Sie wussten nicht wirklich was sie mir geben konnten, nachdem Sirius..." Kingsley brach peinlich berührt ab und sprach schnell weiter: „Deswegen haben sie mir das zugeteilt. Aber es ist nicht sonderlich schlimm! Die meisten halten sich sehr an ihre Bewährungsauflagen. Ich denke die vielen Verhaftungen unter ihren Eltern haben ihnen einen gewissen Respekt vor uns eingebracht. Beispielsweise Parkinson: Sie benimmt sich eigentlich sehr anständig. Keine dunklen Machenschaften und kein Kontakt mit den dunklen Künsten oder gewissen Personen. Allerdings gibt es auch Ausnahmen. Zabini und Nott wurden erwischt wie sie Muggel quälten. Beide sitzen jetzt für drei Jahre in Askaban."

„Und Malfoy?", fragte Harry und wies dabei auf die aufgeschlagene Akte auf Kingsleys Schreibtisch.

„Genau deshalb wollte ich dich um Hilfe bitten," antwortete Kingsley, „Malfoy benimmt sich eigentlich anständig, doch vor einigen Tagen wurde er in Nockturngasse gesehen. In seinen Bewährungsauflagen heißt es jedoch deutlich, dass er dort nicht hingehen darf."

„Dann verhafte ihn," meinte Harry ungerührt.

„Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass er es mit Absicht getan hat," gestand Kingsley, „Ich denke, er hat nur die Geschäfte seines Vaters weitergeführt."

„Geschäfte? So nennt man das?", fragte Harry humorlos.

„Nicht alles in der Nockturngasse ist unbedingt illegal," erklärte Kingsley, „Es gibt auch einige _normale _Läden. Die Hälfte von Lucius Malfoys Geschäftspartner verlassen äußerst ungern die Nockturngasse. Das hat mir auch Mister Malfoy versichert, als ich ihn verhaften wollte."

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Schon seit Jahren wartete er auf den Moment an dem sein ehemaliger Rivale nach Askaban überführt wurde.

Es war für ihn damals unerklärlich gewesen, wieso Malfoy freigesprochen worden war, doch vermutlich hatte es mit seinem jungen Alter zu tun gehabt.

Amelia Bones ließ nicht gerne junge Menschen verhaften, da sie sich der Illusion hingab, dass sich diese noch ändern konnten.

„Ich habe nichts getan," antwortete Kingsley, „Ich habe ihn nur davor gewarnt nochmals seine Bewährungsauflagen zu ignorieren, denn nochmals werde ich kein Auge zudrücken."

„Und nun bereust du deine Entscheidung?", vermutete Harry.

„Sagen wir es mal so: Seit dem gehen in Malfoy Manor sehr merkwürdige Gestalten ein und aus," sagte Kingsley.

„Und was willst du jetzt von mir?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du kennst den jungen Mister Malfoy besser als ich," erklärte Kingsley.

„Trotzdem kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob er etwas im Schilde führt," sagte Harry, „Ich würde ihm alles zutrauen, deshalb solltest du vielleicht jemand Neutraleren fragen."

Allerdings könnte sich Harry niemanden vorstellen, der tatsächlich positiv über Malfoy sprechen würde.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht," seufzte Kingsley und ließ sich ein wenig enttäuscht auf seinem Schreibtischsessel nieder, während über ihren Köpfen einige Memos umherflatterten und kurz danach auf Kingsleys Schreibtisch landeten.

„Großartig," stöhnte Kingsley, „So wie's aussieht, werde ich heute auf meine Mittagspause verzichten müssen."

„Wenn du etwas Ablenkung suchst, kannst du gerne zu uns kommen," bot Harry an, „Dann darfst du mit Snape auf Regulus Black aufpassen."

„Nein danke," murmelte Kingsley abwesend, „Vielleicht an einem anderen Tag."

Harry wusste nicht ob ihn Kingsley tatsächlich verstanden hatte, doch nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr war ihm das ziemlich egal.

In wenigen Minuten würde Perricks Stunde enden und er musste diesen erwischen, bevor er nach Hause apparierte.

„Ich muss los, Ley," verabschiedete sich Harry, „Wünsch mir Glück."

„Viel Glück," sagte Kingsley mit der gleichen monotonen Stimme, mit der es Professor Binns immer geschafft hatte, jeden Schüler in Geschichte der Zauberei in den Schlaf zu versetzen.

Pansy Parkinson beobachtete Harry skeptisch, als er an ihrem Bild vorbei ging und schließlich die Aurorenabteilung verließ.

Er erreichte genau in dem Moment den Hörsaal als sich die Tür öffnete und die auszubildende Auroren zu ihrem praktischen Kurs stürmten.

Seamus drängte sich aus der Menge zu ihm und begann sich sofort zu entschuldigen, dass er nicht auf Harry gewartet hatte.

„Seamus, schon in Ordnung," versicherte Harry, nachdem die anderen Schüler längst aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren und sich Seamus immer noch entschuldigte.

„Aber wenn ich gewartet hätte, wärst du vielleicht nicht hinaus geworfen worden," erwiderte Seamus, „Ich bin daran schuld."

„Noch bin ich nicht rausgeworfen. Ich spreche jetzt mit Perrick und regle das," sagte Harry, „Aber **du** könntest rausgeworfen werden, wenn du weiterhin mit mir sprichst und den Kurs verpasst."

„Ich könnte mit Perrick reden," schlug Seamus vor, „Ich kann dein Zeuge sein, dass heute etwas sehr merkwürdiges und unvorhersehbares bei uns geschehen ist und..."

„Seamus," unterbrach ihn Harry bestimmt, „Geh! Ich schaffe das schon."

„Na gut," murmelte der Ire ein wenig verlegen, „Wir sehen uns dann daheim."

Seamus wünschte ihm noch viel Glück, bevor er schleunigst die lange Halle durchlief.

Harry konnte seine Schritte immer noch hören, als er vorsichtig an der Tür klopfte und danach zögerlich den Hörsaal betrat.

Professor Perrick saß immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch und durchsuchte soeben seine schwarze Aktentasche.

„Ähm...Professor....," begann Harry vorsichtig, „Könnte ich kurz mit ihnen sprechen?"

„Was wollen sie Potter?", fragte Perrick desinteressiert, während er weiterhin in seiner Aktentasche suchte, „Haben sie etwas vergessen?"

„Nein, ich habe nichts vergessen," antwortete Harry, „Ich würde nur gerne..."

Perrick gab es auf in seiner Aktentasche zu suchen und durchwühlte nun die Schubladen seines Tisches.

„Wenn sie hier sind um ihren Platz zurückzubekommen, muss ich sie enttäuschen," sagte Perrick ohne auch nur einmal aufzusehen.

„Diese Entscheidung wurde nicht nur von mir beschlossen," fuhr Perrick fort, „Sämtliche meiner Kollegen stimmen mir hierbei über ein."

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry verwirrt, „Was habe ich getan?"

„Sie sollten lieber fragen was sie nicht getan haben," meinte Perrick und sah nun das erste Mal direkt in Harrys Augen.

„Was meinen sie?", fragte Harry.

„Nun...," Perrick wandte den Blick von Harry ab und durchwühlte wieder seine Schublade, „Sie waren niemals pünktlich, ihre Mitarbeit existiert so gut wie nicht, den Kurs für defensive Zaubersprüche besuchen sie gar nicht und..." Er packte Harrys Rucksack und holte aus diesem Harrys durcheinander geratene Notizen heraus, „....ihre Notizen sind lächerlich. Haben sie ihre Ausbildung jemals ernst genommen?"

„Natürlich," entrüstete sich Harry, „Sehr ernst sogar. Wissen sie wie schwer es war in Snapes UTZ- Kurs zu kommen und diesen zwei zusätzliche Jahre zu besuchen. Das war nicht leicht."

„Das war Hogwarts," sagte Perrick, „Was haben sie seit dem für ihre Ausbildung zu einem Auror getan?"

„Das ist unfair," meinte Harry, „Maka Davej tut wesentlich weniger als ich."

„Er versteht auch nicht unsere Sprache," erwiderte Perrick.

„Hören sie mal," sagte Harry ernst, „Ich bin quasi dazu geboren ein Auror zu werden. Ich habe in so etwas wesentlich mehr Erfahrung als alle anderen zusammen."

„Mir ist bewusst, dass sie als einziger meiner Studenten einen Merlinorden Erster Klasse zu Hause stehen haben," sagte Perrick ruhig, „Doch das allein ist nicht genug. Vielleicht haben sie Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt, doch hier sind sie genauso ein Schüler wie jeder andere auch. Es ist uns egal wie viele Zaubersprüche sie beherrschen, sie hätten trotzdem in den Kurs für defensive Sprüche gehen sollen."

„Was haben sie bloß mit diesem Kurs? Er war nicht einmal Pflicht," erwiderte Harry und versuchte sich zu bemühen um nicht gleich loszubrüllen.

Seine Geduld hielt vieles aus, doch auch er besaß Grenzen und Perrick war kurz davor diese achtlos niederzureißen.

„Vielleicht war er nicht Pflicht, doch sie hätten ihn trotzdem besuchen müssen," meinte Perrick, „Da sie ihn nicht besuchten, haben sie uns deutlich gezeigt, dass sie keine Lust auf eine tatsächliche Aurorenausbildung haben."

„Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun," widersprach Harry, „Ich kann bloß schon alle Sprüche! Soll ich acht Stunden die Woche sinnlos vergeuden?"

„Ja," antwortete Perrick, „Es tut mir leid, wenn wir ihnen einen falschen Eindruck verleiht haben, aber ein Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wen ist keine Freikarte zu uns. Sie mussten nun mal das Selbe durchmachen wie jeder anderer unserer Schüler ebenso."

„Okay," sagte Harry und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, „Dann werde ich in jeden Kurs gehen, den sie von mir verlangen. Ich gehe auch in die Blumenbinderei, wenn es sein muss. Aber bitte werfen sie mich nicht hinaus."

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Potter," sagte Perrick, „Unsere Entscheidung steht fest!"

Perrick wandte sich wieder von Harry ab und durchwühlte weiterhin seine Schubladen, bis es ihm genug wurde und er einfach seinen Zauberstab hob und mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruches das gesuchte Dokument zu sich rief.

„Wollen sie noch etwas Mister Potter?", fragte Perrick.

„Nein," presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

„Dann gehen sie," meinte Perrick ungerührt.

Harry nickte nur kurz, bevor er den Hörsaal schnell und mit wehendem Umhang verließ, was sogar Snape beeindruckt hätte.

Sobald jedoch die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, schrie Harry kurz auf und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die nahegelegenste Wand.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein," fluchte Harry.

Dieser Tag wurde einfach von Minute zu Minute schlimmer.

Er hätte auf seinen Instinkt hören und nicht aus dem Bett steigen sollen, dann wäre ihm das vielleicht für wenigstens einen weiteren Tag erspart geblieben.

Er wollte sich lieber nicht Snapes Gesicht vorstellen, wenn dieser erfuhr, dass Harry seinen Traumberuf niemals ausüben konnte.

Harry schlug nochmals gegen die Wand, bevor er direkt vor den Eingang von Grimmauldplace Nummer Zwölf apparierte.

Es war ihm nun ziemlich egal, ob ihn irgendein Muggel sah; er wollte nur noch heim und den ganzen Tag vergessen.

Doch sobald er die Eingangstür zu Grimmauldplace öffnete, wusste er, dass er den Tag nicht so schnell vergessen konnte.

Durch die geöffnete Küchentür, konnte er nun direkt in die Küche blicken an deren Tisch Snape und ein an einen Stuhl gefesselter Regulus Black saßen.

Dieser Tag würde definitiv noch einige Überraschungen für ihn bereit halten und irgendwie wusste er nicht, ob er sich darauf freuen sollte.

_**TBC**_


	3. Es kommt Licht in die Sache

**_Fehler _**

**__**

**Disclaimer: **Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J. K. Rowling

**Pairing: **Harry Potter/ Regulus Black (ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen:-)

**Warnung: **Slash! AU! Spielt etwa vier Jahre nach OotP und Voldemort ist schon tot(weil die Story schon ohne Voldemort schwer zu schreiben wird).

**Summary: **Sirius hasst seinen kleinen Bruder dermaßen, dass er ihn mit James' Hilfe und einem Zauber einfach verschwinden lässt! Nachteil? Es war ein Zeitzauber und Harry kann es nun ausbaden.

**Kommentar: **Ich weiß, dass ich sagte, ich würde den nächsten Teil wieder schneller schreiben und trotzdem musstet ihr jetzt so lange warten. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich komme wirklich kaum noch zum Schreiben. Habt Erbarmen mit mir:-)

Und vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Kylyen, auxia, Akuma no Amy, Arwen und mrsgaladriel.

- Akuma no Amy: Das war auch meine Meinung, deswegen habe ich ihn rauswerfen lassen:-)

* * *

Harry sprach Snape nicht an, sondern nickte ihm nur kurz zu, als er in die Küche ging um sich ein verspätetes Frühstück zu machen.

„Schon wieder hier, Potter?", schnarrte Snape, „Sollten sie nicht im Ministerium sein und die dortigen Auroren mit ihrer Anwesenheit _beglücken_?"

„Ich beglücke lieber sie," erwiderte Harry kühl, während er sich eine Tasse Kaffe einschenkte.

Snape erwiderte daraufhin nichts, sondern sah Harry nur mit seinem kältesten Blick an.

Früher hätte sich Harry vor diesem Blick gefürchtet, doch inzwischen hatte er schlimmeres gesehen und er konnte Snapes Blick standhalten.

Ein wenig wunderte er sich, warum Regulus Black noch nichts gesagt hatte, doch nach einem Blick auf Sirius' kleinen Bruder wusste er sofort den Grund für dessen Schweigen: Er war immer noch bewusstlos.

„Weiß man schon etwas?", fragte Harry und nickte zu dem bewusstlosen Körper.

„Nein," antwortete Snape knapp.

„Remus ist also noch nicht zurück?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Sehen sie ihn irgendwo?", fragte Snape.

„Nein," antwortete Harry.

„Dann ist er wohl noch nicht zurück," sagte Snape gereizt.

„Nicht in diesem Tonfall, Professor," sagte Harry und konnte sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen, „Das ist **mein** Haus!"

„Potter, ich garantiere ihnen, dass ich nicht zu meinem Vergnügen hier bin," schnarrte Snape.

„Was tun sie dann hier?", fragte Harry kühl, „Ich könnte genauso gut auf ihn aufpassen."

„Dann haben sie jetzt die Chance dazu," meinte Snape, bevor er sich langsam erhob und in Richtung des Kamins schritt.

„Wo wollen sie hin?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als Snape eine Brise des Flohpulvers in die Flammen warf und sich diese daraufhin grün verfärbten.

„Heute ist mein freier Tag," sagte Snape und seine Mundwinkel zuckten unheilvoll, „Und sie sagten doch, dass es ihr Haus wäre. Regulus Black ist in **ihrem** Haus aufgetaucht und damit gehört er ihnen..." Er stieg in die Flammen, doch bevor er verschwand, sagte er noch in seinem sarkastischsten Tonfall: „Ich bedaure es zu tiefst, dass sie aus dem Aurorenausbildungsprogramm geworfen wurden. Aber sie haben doch nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, dass sie es schaffen würden, oder?..._Hogwarts._"

Das letzte Wort war an die grünen Flammen gerichtet, die ihn sofort umschlossen und ihn in einem kleinen Wirbel mitnahmen.

Harry starrte seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor mit offenem Mund hinterher.

Woher wusste dieser von seinem Rauswurf?

Hatte Snape einfach logisch gedacht oder stand es schon längst im _Tagespropheten_ und er wusste wieder mal nichts davon?

Harry warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den bewusstlosen Körper, bevor er schnell aus der Küche lief und die Stufen hinauf in sein Zimmer eilte.

Dabei machte er so einen Lärm, dass sobald er sein Zimmer betrat, von Hedwig einen strengen Blick zugeworfen bekam, bevor seine Eule einfach aus dem Zimmer flog und es sich nun am Treppengeländer gemütlich machte.

Er durchwühlte seine Sachen bis er das Gesuchte fand: Die heutige Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_.

Er las ihn genauestens durch, doch von seinem Rauswurf stand noch nichts in der Zeitung.

Dann hatte er jetzt zu mindestens etwas auf das er sich morgen freuen konnte.

Seufzend ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und kuschelte sich in das gemütliche Kissen.

Warum musste alles in seinem Leben bloß so kompliziert sein?

Er wollte immer schon Auror werden.

Auror passte zu ihm, wie gefährliche Wesen zu Hagrid.

Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er hatte sich so auf Auror fixiert, dass er sich niemals einen Notfallplan zugelegt hatte.

Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass man ihn in der Aurorenabteilung mit offenen Armen empfangen würde und nun durfte er wieder bei Null beginnen.

Er könnte Dumbledore fragen, ob dieser immer noch nach einem geeigneten Zaubertrankprofessor suchte, denn so viel er wusste, hatte es nach Snapes Wechsel zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste keinen einzigen brauchbaren Zaubertrankprofessor gegeben.

Er war vielleicht nicht gerade der Beste in diesem Fach und er konnte sich auch nicht Meister der Zaubertränke schimpfen, aber sein Wissen würde reichen um sieben Jahresstufen zu unterrichten.

Im schlimmsten Fall könnte er ihnen immer noch zeigen, wie man den Raum wieder in Ordnung brachte, wenn man einen Trank in die Luft gejagt hatte.

Er stellte sich gerade Snapes Gesicht vor, wenn er tatsächlich dessen alten Posten übernahm.

Er kicherte daraufhin ein wenig, doch selbst jemand wie Dumbledore würde ihn nicht für Zaubertränke einstellen.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach mal Fred und George fragen, ob diese eine Stelle für ihn frei hatten.

Er könnte natürlich auch Rita Kimmkorns Ratschlag annehmen und eine Biografie schreiben, denn mit dem Gewinn dieses Buches würde er sicher ewig auskommen, doch das würde ihn nur noch mehr in die Öffentlichkeit bringen.

Er musste einfach mal mit Remus über alles sprechen und hoffen, dass der Werwolf nicht zu sehr enttäuscht sein würde.

Harry vertrieb die Gedanken an sein zukünftiges Ziel und schloss lieber die Augen.

Er entspannte sich dabei jedoch so sehr, dass er einschlief ohne es verhindern zu können.

* * *

„Es ist tatsächlich verschwunden," wurde Harry von der aufgeregten Stimme Remus Lupins geweckt.

Da er seine Tür offen gelassen hatte, konnte er nun deutlich die Stimmen von Dumbledore und Remus aufgeregt miteinander sprechen hören.

„Das ahnte ich schon," sagte Dumbledore, „Diese Teppiche lassen sich zu einfach austricksen."

Verwirrt richtete sich Harry auf und torkelte noch etwas schlaftrunken aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

Hedwig saß immer noch auf dem Treppengeländer und Harry streichelte sie liebevoll, während er bei dem Geländer hinunter blickte und nun Dumbledore und Remus sehen konnte, die vor der offenen Tür des Salons standen.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Remus, „Wir können ihn nicht einfach weiterschicken!"

„Natürlich können wir das nicht," entrüstete sich Dumbledore, „Wir werden ihn hier behalten müssen. Ich habe mit Ministerin Bones gesprochen, doch sie wird ihn noch nicht nach Askaban bringen lassen. Wir können nicht beweisen, dass er ein Todesser war, aber sie hat mir versprochen, dass er nach Askaban gebracht wird, sobald er irgendetwas mit den dunklen Künsten anstellt."

„Er ist also auf Bewährung?", fragte Remus.

„So könnte man es auch nennen," gab ihm Dumbledore recht.

„Er wird sich aber nicht auskennen," sagte Remus, „Du hast ihn doch gehört! Er weiß nicht einmal, dass inzwischen neunzehn Jahre vergangen sind."

„Ich habe ihn über das Meiste aufgeklärt," erzählte Dumbledore.

„Weiß er auch, warum er hier ist?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Ich habe es ihm nicht direkt gesagt, aber er vermutet Sirius dahinter," antwortete Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

Harry gab es auf sie heimlich zu belauschen, da er sowieso kein Wort von dem verstand über was sie gerade sprachen.

Er ging also die Treppe hinunter und grüßte die beiden Zauberer, die ihn beide überrascht ansahen.

Selbst Dumbledore schien nichts von seiner Anwesenheit bemerkt zu haben.

„Harry?", fragte Remus verwirrt, „Was tust du hier?" Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf eine antike Standuhr in einer Ecke des Ganges und fügte dann hinzu: „Dein Kurs ist doch erst in drei Stunden zu Ende."

„Man hat mich rausgeworfen," erklärte Harry ungerührt, „Ich muss mich jetzt nach was anderem umsehen."

„Man hat was?", fragte Remus entsetzt und umarmte Harry sofort liebevoll.

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm," flüsterte ihm Remus beruhigend ins Ohr, „Wir finden schon etwas neues für dich."

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung zögerlich und Erleichterung strömte durch seinen Körper.

Remus' Enttäuschung hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht verkraftet, doch dem Werwolf schien sein Rauswurf nicht so viel zu machen, wie er vermutet hätte.

„Ich könnte mit deinen Ausbildern reden," bot Dumbledore an.

„Nein, danke," sagte Harry dankbar, „Ich werde schon irgendetwas anderes finden."

„Wenn du es dir überlegen solltest, kannst du gerne darauf zurückkommen," versprach Dumbledore.

„Lieb von ihnen," sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Zu mindestens haben wir jetzt mehr Zeit für einander, solange du noch auf der Suche bist," versuchte Remus ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern.

„Über wen habt ihr gerade gesprochen?", fragte Harry themenwechselnd und er sah wie sich Remus und Dumbledore einen kurzen Blick zuwarfen, „Regulus Black?"

„Ja," bestätigte Remus, „Wir wissen nun warum er hier ist."

„Harry?", fragte ihn Dumbledore nachdenklich, „Hat Severus das Haus verlassen, weil **du **auf Regulus aufpassen solltest?"

„Ja, hätte ich," gestand Harry schuldbewusst, „Aber ich bin eingeschlafen und..."

„Schon gut," beruhigte ihn Dumbledore, „Es ist ja nichts passiert. Ich wollte es nur wissen."

„Harry, komm einmal mit," bat Remus und führte den etwas verdutzten Harry in den Salon.

Harry musste höllisch aufpassen, dass er nicht in irgendwelche Essensreste stieg, als er mit Remus und Dumbledore zum Wandteppich der Blacks ging.

„Fällt dir etwas bei Regulus Black auf?", fragte Remus und tippte auf den Namen neben dem verbrannten Loch, das einst Sirius' Namen beherbergt hatte.

Harry starrte beinahe fünf Minuten auf den Namen _Regulus Black_, bis er endlich einen gewaltigen Unterschied zu früher entdeckte.

„Das Todesdatum ist weg," rief er überrascht.

„Richtig," bestätigte Remus.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Harry verwirrt und blickte von Remus zu Dumbledore, der soeben mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes das gemütliche Sofa im Salon von den Essensreste befreite.

„Ihr benötigt einen Hauselfen," murmelte Dumbledore amüsiert, bevor er sich auf das nun gereinigte Sofa setzte.

„Schenken sie uns einen?", witzelte Harry und zu seiner Überraschung nickte Dumbledore und murmelte etwas, das sich sehr nach _Dobby _anhörte.

Dobby hatte von Anfang an mit Harry Hogwarts verlassen und nur für diesen arbeiten wollen, doch nach einem stundenlangen Vortrag von Hermione über die Elfenrechte und dass Harry genauso gut einen Haushalt führen konnte, hatte er Dobbys Angebot abgelehnt.

Allerdings hatten Remus, Seamus und Harry schon nach einem Monat bemerkt, dass sie ohne einen Hauselfen so gut wie aufgeschmissen waren.

Da Hermione aber immer noch regelmäßig zu Besuch kam, hatten sie deswegen lieber nichts unternommen.

„Harry, setz dich," bat Remus und schien damit wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkommen wollen.

Zögerlich folgte er Remus' Bitte und ließ sich neben Dumbledore auf dem Sofa nieder.

Dabei setzte er sich beinahe auf Seamus' Siamkatze Zitrone, die ihn daraufhin anfauchte und danach den Salon verließ.

„Harry," begann Remus zögerlich, „Du weißt, dass Sirius seinen Bruder nicht sehr gemocht hatte."

„Es war rauszuhören," bestätigte Harry.

„Nicht gemocht ist eine Untertreibung," fuhr Remus fort, während er unruhig im Salon umher ging, „Er hasste ihn! Er hasste ihn aus tiefsten Herzen."

„Remus, komm bitte zur Sache," bat Harry, denn selbst nach vier Jahren war Sirius für ihn ein sehr heikles Thema.

„Du warst noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt, als sich Regulus in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dass er unbedingt Sirius' Leben zerstören muss," erzählte Remus, „Er hat jede Frau getötet, die für Sirius interessant gewesen war. Er jagte Sirius' Wohnung in die Luft und einmal manipulierte er sogar Sirius' fliegendes Motorrad. Sirius wäre damals beinahe gestorben, weil das Motorrad bei einer Höhe von 200 m gebockt hat und er mitsamt dem Motorrad abgestürzt ist. Die Heiler in St. Mungo's sagten damals, dass sein Überleben ein Wunder wäre."

„Daran erinnere ich mich gut," sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd, „Es stand damals in sämtlichen Zeitungen! Durch diesen Vorfall wurde das Verbot für die Verhexung muggelartiger Fortbewegungsmittel eingeführt...Nicht, dass sich Sirius jemals daran gehalten hätte."

„Jedenfalls reichte es Sirius irgendwann," fuhr Remus fort und beachtete Dumbledores Einwurf gar nicht, „Er entschloss sich Regulus loszuwerden. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt ihn einfach zu töten."

„Was?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

Niemals hätte er Sirius für jemanden gehalten, der seinen eigenen Bruder umbringen wollte.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe es ihm ausgeredet," versuchte ihn Remus zu beruhigen, doch das half nichts gegen das Wissen, dass Sirius liebend gerne einen Mord verursacht hätte.

Bei Peter Pettigrew in der heulenden Hütte hatte er Sirius ja noch verstehen können, doch die Sache mit dem eigenen Bruder lag weit außerhalb seines Verständnis.

„Allerdings hat James ihm irgendwann einen Vorschlag gemacht," erzählte Remus weiter, „James kannte von Lilys Büchern einen Zauber, der einen Menschen verschwinden lässt. Heute bereue ich es zutiefst, dass ich sie damals nicht aufgehalten habe. Ich bin einfach nach Hause gegangen und habe mir darüber keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht."

„Aber warum ist Regulus dann hier, wenn er nur verschwinden sollte?", erkundigte sich Harry und ignorierte absichtlich den Gedanken daran, dass sein Vater Sirius mit diesem Zauber geholfen hatte.

Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass sein Vater absichtlich ein anderes Leben zerstört hatte.

Regulus war zwar nicht tot, doch wenn er richtig gerechnet hatte, musste dieser Zauber vor neunzehn Jahre ausgesprochen worden sein.

Dies bedeutete einen Verlust von neunzehn Jahre im Leben Regulus'.

Regulus würde keine bekannten Gesichter begegnen, außer von Menschen, die er nicht mochte, wie Remus oder Dumbledore und da alle Todesser entweder in Askaban oder tot waren, existierten seine Freunde auch nicht mehr.

„Warum?" Remus lachte gefühllos auf, „Weil James ein Vollidiot war...Entschuldige," sagte er schnell, als er Harrys entsetzten Blick bemerkte.

„Schon in Ordnung," versicherte Harry.

Er hätte seinen Vater wahrscheinlich ebenfalls so bezeichnet.

„James las niemals eine Beschreibung richtig," erklärte Remus, „Ihn interessierten weder die Folgen noch das eigentliche Ergebnis eines Zaubers..." Remus hob seinen Zauberstab und rief mit einem Accio- Zauber ein dickes altes Buch, das in den Salon geschwebt kam.

„Ich habe den Zauber gefunden," sagte Remus und blätterte auf eine bestimmte Seite des Buches, „Wenn man sich die Beschreibung genau durchlesen würde, steht dort nämlich, dass die Zielperson in irgendeine Zeit gebracht wird in der sie den Verwender des Zaubers nicht mehr stören kann."

„Also ist es nur Zufall, dass Regulus ausgerechnet hier gelandet ist," vermutete Harry.

„Ja, er hätte genauso gut im Mittelalter landen können," bestätigte Remus.

„Und wie kann man ihn zurückschicken?", fragte Harry, „Immerhin hat Sirius die ganze Geschichte verändert. Regulus ist nicht tot und..."

„Harry," unterbrach ihn Remus sanft, „Ich bezweifle, dass Sirius tatsächlich die Geschichte um Regulus verändert hat...Albus, erkläre du es ihm bitte."

Dumbledore schreckte aus seinem kleinen Nickerchen auf und wunderlicherweise wusste er genau was von ihm verlangt wurde.

Er erhob sich langsam und ging vorsichtig zu dem Wandteppich der Blacks.

„Weißt du Harry," begann er, „Diese Teppiche lassen sich zu leicht austricksen. Man muss nicht unbedingt tot sein um auf so einen Teppich als tot bezeichnet zu werden."

„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nachdem Regulus aus seiner eigenen Zeit verschwunden ist, vermutete der Teppich seinen Tod dahinter und schrieb das dir bekannte Todesdatum zu Regulus' Namen," erklärte Dumbledore ruhig, „Jetzt spürt der Teppich Regulus' Anwesenheit in dieser Zeit und sieht ihn nun wieder als lebendig an."

„Soll das bedeuten, dass Regulus niemals getötet wurde?", fragte Harry schockiert, „Dass es nur Sirius' Zauber war?...Aber was ist mit den Todessern, die ihn getötet haben?"

„Das wurde nie bewiesen," antwortete Dumbledore, „Wir hatten nur Sirius' Wort, dass es so geschehen war."

„Ich fand es von Anfang an merkwürdig, dass Regulus genau an dem Tag gestorben sein sollte an dem die Beiden den Zauber erwähnt haben," gestand Remus, „Aber ich hatte zu große Hoffnung in Sirius' Ehrlichkeit und habe ihm deswegen die Geschichte mit den Todessern geglaubt."

„Trotzdem gehört Regulus nicht in diese Zeit," sagte Harry, „Können wir ihn nicht einfach zurückschicken?"

„Das wäre schön," murmelte Remus.

„Das geht leider nicht," antwortete Dumbledore ruhig, „Der Zauber verhindert, dass Regulus in irgendeine Zeit zurückkehren darf in der Sirius noch lebt."

„Wir könnten ihn also entweder weiter in die Zukunft schicken oder in die Vergangenheit vor Sirius' Geburt," erklärte Remus, „Jedoch wäre es reiner Selbstmord ihn in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. Wer weiß was er alles verändern würde."

„Und weiterschicken steht außer Frage," fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Also bleibt er hier?", vermutete Harry.

Dumbledore nickte und erklärte weiter: „Ich habe mit Ministerin Bones gesprochen..."

„Das habe ich gehört," gestand Harry, „Er steht unter Bewährung, richtig?"

„Richtig," bestätigte Dumbledore.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles," sagte Remus und klang nun ein wenig besorgt, „Jemand muss Regulus in diese neue Zeit einführen und...nun...Albus bat mich darum."

„Hast du zugestimmt?", fragte Harry, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.

Remus Lupin würde niemals eine Bitte von Dumbledore ablehnen.

„Ja, habe ich," antwortete Remus, „Wenn es dich stört, würde mir Albus ein anderes Haus zur Verfügung stellen. Dann müsstest du nicht mit Regulus unter einem Dach leben."

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung," versicherte Harry, „Ich helfe dir auch gerne dabei. Immerhin habe ich jetzt sowieso nichts zu tun."

„Soll ich wirklich nicht mit deinen Ausbildern reden?", fragte Dumbledore nochmals, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er wollte nicht, dass ihn Perrick für einen Schwächling hielt, der sofort zu Dumbledore laufen musste, wenn etwas nicht so lief, wie er es wollte.

„Dann eben nicht," sagte Dumbledore, „Doch solltest du es dir anders überlegen..."

„Werde ich sie benachrichtigen," versprach Harry.

„Gut, ich werde dann wieder zurück gehen," überlegte Dumbledore, „Ihr benötigt mich hier doch nicht mehr!?"

„Nein, wir schaffen das schon," versicherte Remus.

„Das will ich doch hoffen," sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen funkelten vergnügt, „Wiedersehen Remus! Mach's gut Harry!"

„Wiedersehen," verabschiedete sich Harry von seinem ehemaligen Direktor, der ihnen nochmals kurz zuwinkte, bevor er den Salon verließ.

Harry hörte noch Dumbledore Schritte, die die Treppe hinuntergingen und schließlich das Haus verließen.

Er wandte sich an Remus, der nun geistesabwesend auf den Wandteppich blickte.

„So Harry," seufzte Remus, „Es scheint als hätten wir jetzt einen neuen Mitbewohner."

„Seamus wird begeistert sein," sagte Harry sarkastisch.

Den jungen Iren würde der Schlag treffen, wenn er im Nachbarzimmer von Sirius' angeblich verstorbenen Bruder schlafen musste.

„Wir sollten runter gehen," schlug Remus vor, „Wir sollten Regulus nicht so lange allein lassen."

„Weiß er wirklich nicht, dass inzwischen neunzehn Jahre vergangen sind?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nein, ich habe ihn schon darüber befragt," antwortete Remus, „So wie es aussieht, wollte er gerade in sein Zimmer gehen um sich ein wenig auszuruhen, als er plötzlich in unserer Eingangshalle gestanden ist."

„Das ist schrecklich," murmelte Harry und er meinte es auch so.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein musste, wenn man plötzlich aus seiner Zeit gerissen wurde.

Zum Glück hatte Voldemort nie etwas von diesem Zauber erfahren oder Harry hätte diese Erfahrung sicherlich am eigenen Leib machen können.

„Habe nicht zu viel Mitleid mit ihm," warnte ihn Remus, „Regulus ist nicht mal annähernd so wie Sirius, egal wie sehr sie sich äußerlich ähneln."

„Ich werde mich zurückhalten," versprach Harry.

Jedoch wusste er dabei noch nicht, wie sehr sich sein Leben ab jetzt verändern würde.

**_TBC_**


End file.
